


solace

by bellamysblakes (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, here have a weird second person thing after semi-hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you love the bottle</p><p>you love him more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know how you end up here, but somehow every time you do. There is solace at the bottom of the bottle, and you crave it, crave the feeling it brings. You drink so that he is not there. 

 

But you know there is more solace in his fingers and the way they brush your skin. There is more solace in the way he makes your heart flutter. There is more solace in the way he speaks, the way he brings you all together. There is more solace in him, but it is him you do not have. The bottle shall do, for now.

 

And then he is there, like an angel, to lift you out of your drunken stupor and to whisper, “Oh R, what have I done?” 

 

You can hear the guilt, hear the way his voice cracks. You want instantly to face him, to tell him it isn’t his fault, that everything comes back to your mistakes. But you don’t. Instead, you let him hold you and you let him pour the alcohol down the sink.

 

You cry.

 

Oh god, you cry, and you seek the solace in his arms that a bottle could never bring. 


	2. remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death is inevitable
> 
> it is only there that you remember

There was a familiarity in dying, a brief moment that sings in their minds, “Oh, I remember this.” before the universe takes back what is theirs. 

 

That moment, the moment between your last breath and death, that moment lasts forever. There is an eternity in each second, but that one seems to last almost as long as your life did. 

 

And there is nowhere you would rather be, than breathing your dying breath staring up at the face of the man you love. You do not know if he is looking at you, but this time it doesn’t matter. For he knows the way you feel about him, the way you have always felt about him. 

 

You have given up the prospect of immortality to die by his side, only to be written into the stars. You have encouraged his plots in his darkest hours, and you would do so again. You have done so again.

 

This is the moment where you remember. This is where you remember all you have given up for him. 

 

And as the last breath leaves your body, you know that you would do it all again. Just to see him smile one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always my tumblr is napolecnsclc.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> have a double drabble after a weird semi-hiatus 
> 
> what is this??? why did i write this??? i will never know
> 
> as always, follow me on tumblr @ napolecnsclc.tumblr.com


End file.
